Sacred Magic Challenge
by Gabriel Herrol
Summary: A nice crossover challenge that came to me these last few days. Come inside and read about it. :)


**Sacred Magic Challenge.**

Sacred Gears. Also known as God's Artifacts. They are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the original God from the Bible. Wizards are humans with an extra gene who gave them the ability to wield the arcane forces of the world, thus can be bestowed with a Sacred Gear. What would happen if the Power He Knows Not told in the prophecy was a Harry Potter in possession of the Longinus class Sacred Gear Divine Dividing?

 **Requirements:**

\- Lily and Harry both live after the events of October 31th 1981.

\- Harry _**MUST BE**_ the wielder of Divine Dividing and it is the power of the Sacred Gear to halve the power of everything it touches that permitted Harry and Lily to live that night. Since Harry is a toddler, thus unable to consciously use his Sacred Gear, it is Albion's consciousness who took control to save his wielder's life and his wielder's mother's life in the same time. He was a Heavenly Dragon for God's sake, not a nurse maid! He would _**not**_ be stuck raising a human child. No diapers changing for this dragon!

\- I don't care how you do it, but Harry _**doesn't**_ become a horcrux. I'm totally fed up with that.

\- Harry _**must**_ stay human until his seventeenth birthday, so no reincarnating him as a devil before that. If Lily or James have Devil blood, Harry can be a Human/Devil hybrid, but be original, do not give him a Satan (Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodeus and Beelzebub) ancestry.

\- Harry will only have _**one**_ Sacred Gear. Divine Dividing is quite strong enough and Dragons can be quite territorial.

-When Harry will meet with Issei, they won't get along well. Not only Ddraig and Albion are rivals since immemorial times, Harry was raised and taught to be courteous and respectful of women. Remember people, he is British born and raised, and the people from the U.K are renowned for their good manners and the stiff upper lip. (Not sure what it is, but I heard that somewhere...) Yes, he can be a bit perverted, like any red blooded male, but not to Issei's level. He can respect his rival's determination to obtain his goals and the hard work he put for the achievement of said goal, but they will never be friends. I'd go for "colleague you must work with but don't like". So seeing Issei's and the other two members of the Perverted Trio's antics will likely disgust him.

-Wizarding Apparation causes a glitch into Devil's and Fallen Angels' created wards. The technique can bypass any Devil and Fallen Angel made wards. Apparation is quicker than the personal family magic circles, but cannot transcend dimensions.

\- Lily wants her son to have as much options as possible, thus Harry must have a mundane education alongside his magical one.

\- Animagus training. He must also learn to have fun, so he can be a Marauder.

 **Forbidden:**

\- A Great Satan ancestry.

\- Reincarnating Harry as a Devil _**before**_ he's of age in the Magical community.

\- Horcrux Harry.

-Martyr Harry.

\- Joining Voldemort's merry band of murderers.

\- Going along with Dumbledore's "Greater Good" and "Everyone merit a second chance even the psychopaths and murderers" bullshits.

\- Pureblood devil Harry.

\- Brave Saint Harry (Reincarnation as an angel) _**before**_ his coming of age.

 **Recommended:**

\- James can live through the events of October 31th 1981.

\- James is reincarnated as a Devil if he doesn't survive Voldy's social call.

\- Going to another magical school than Hogwarts.

\- James and/or Lily having ties with the Church and the Angels.

\- James and/or Lily having ties with some reasonable Fallen Angels.

\- James and/or Lily having ties with Youkais.

\- Sirius not going to Azkaban and part of Harry's life.

\- A different wand than in canon.

-Adjusting the timeline to fit it for the High School DxD universe.

-Catching Pettigrew early.

\- It is said in many fan fictions that many of the Fallen Angels were left homeless, since they are in constant conflict with the Devils for territory in the Underworld and no longer welcome in places of worship. Azazel could have relocated the peace seekers of his faction in the Magical Community.

0

0

 **Optional:**

\- Multi crossovers. (Fate/Stay Night, Tsukihime, Devil May Cry, Ghost Rider, Supernatural, etc. Try to mix some believable animes/mangas/series. )

\- Pairings with Sona Sitri and/or less used girls of the DxD universe.

-Harry having Phenex blood, it could explain his talent on a broom with the aero kinesis/wind affinity.

\- Other focus for magic.

\- Focus less magic.

 **Well, that's it. Don't hesitate to contact me if you want more ideas or if you wish to take the challenge.**


End file.
